mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy Addison
Daisy Addison (November 20th, 1985) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Scott Young and Liza Addison. Her mother was a prostitute, and her father was a drunk. Growing up was very difficult for her, because her father would often beat her. Her mother left her when she was very young.. When she was 16 years old she moved out, and got a job at Club 969 as the youngest Escort there. She then met Kristian Hagen and the two hit it off. Daisy disappeared for nine months after meeting him, during which time she had a daughter who she gave up for adoption. She returned when she was 17. She and Georgia Hagen became good friends. Kristian allowed Daisy to move in with him. Daisy asked Kristian to kill her parents for her, and he did. Daisy is a distant cousin to Gemma Addison and the Addison family of Indigo Bay. Daisy received immunity thanks to Raile Avagan in connection with Ravenwood. She often liked calling people "Doll" She thinks of herself as a very refined young woman, and doesn't like talking about her past. =Childhood= Growing up was rough for Daisy. Her father would often hit her because he was drunk. Her mother left her when she was just 6 years old. She would sometimes return with a client, and try to bum money off of Scott. Daisy refused to take her father's name, hoping that her mom would eventually clean up, realizing that her father never would. Her dad was a crooked cop who nearly drank himself to death. But she was able to fantasize that her mom would one day turn out alright. Unfortunately this never happened. =High School= Daisy did poor in high school because she often missed class. She dropped out when she was just 16 years old. =Brothel= Daisy dropped out of high school when she was 16 years old. She didn't finish her junior year. She started working at Club 969 at the time. It was then she met Kristian Hagen. She and Georgia, Kristian's daughter became good friends. When Daisy found out she was pregnant however, she decided to leave. =Running Away= Daisy ran away. She spent nine months in a hotel with money stolen from her father. She gave birth to a baby girl. She gave her daughter up for adoption. She then lost the pregnancy weight before deciding to return home. =Return to Ruby Springs= Daisy returned to Ruby Springs when she was 17. She started dating Kristian again. She also helped him take care of Georgia. She and Georgia became good friends. She continued working at Club 969 as one of the most popular girls at the club. The older she got however, the more she took on a mentor role for others. She also had Kristian kill her parents, wanting revenge on them for the life they gave her. =Angels of Death murders= During the Angels of Death murders, her boyfriend was a suspect. She was questioned many times by investigators, and they discovered that she had her parents killed. Kristian ensured that she would have immunity from going to jail because of her involvement with Ravenwood. =Later Life= Kristian and Daisy eventually get married, and have two children together -- Rose Hagen and Violet Hagen both given flower names much like Daisy had. She continues working at Club 969 until Kristian went to jail. After that she did some modeling, and spent most of her time raising her two daughters. Kristian was never released before his death. =Quotes= "Maybe, doll. I just don't pay much attention to them." - on Kristian and the sweepers "Skydiving! Actually that's just me.... I guess all we really both like is sex." - on what she and Kristian like "Hmm.. now where hav I heard that name before, doll? Let's see... Kris mentioned it a couple of times I think. Overheard him say it. He wasn't happy, that's for sure." - on Silver Wing "Well, if you ask me you've gone up in scale. From Karina and Jasmine, to me and Colette here. Club 969 is a very fine establishment." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Escorts Category:MISTX0